Lovers Denial
by LilWinx
Summary: Set during Blood Promise, She has gone through hell and back! Dimitri is compelled to the limits and makes Rose lose something she will never get back...Sequel to this story is The Revolution...Death is only around the corner...
1. Chapter 1 Is he in Baia?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead. **

**A/N - This is my first story on Vampire Academy….Set during Blood Promise…there was the Strigoi attack on St. Vladimir's and Dimitri disappears during the rescue attempt. Although Mason doesn't tell her if Dimitri is Strigoi or not. Rose had met Sydney already, and about to take Rose to Dimitri's home town, Baia,**

Chapter 1

"Lissa, I must go find Dimitri…I need to know if he is Strigoi or not!" I exclaimed. I could see the look on Lissa's face, so sad, not wanting me to go.

I was in Siberia, with Sydney; she was on the phone to one of her fellow alchemists, asking about Dimitri's home town. I was sort of excited, hoping that Dimitri might be in Baia. Gee, did I miss him, I missed his gorgeous smile and his sexy body, but the fact that he might be Strigoi was another thing. If he was, this would mean I have to kill him, I don't want that.

I went into Lissa's mind, while Sydney was still on the phone. She was with Christian, they were kissing, ugh! Bad timing. I forced myself back out, and Sydney was off the phone, staring at me awkwardly…

"Something wrong?" Sydney asked, with that curious look on her face. She started to smile which turned into a laugh.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she began laughing, so suddenly. She turned off that laugh, just like that, and said "We're going to Baia, the alchemist I was speaking to gave me the Ok to go with you on your trip"

"No…I gotta go alone," I said.

"Nah way am I letting you go alone, and by the way you don't know how to get there and I won't tell you." Sydney remarked.

"Oh gee…fine I guess I have no choice then" I muttered

When we headed back to my hotel, I began packing my things ready to go to Baia. That night we left for Baia, but when we got so far, Sydney insisted that we'd stay at a motel for the night. Of, course I wanted to continue, but she said she was tired and I can say no…she knew the way.

I barely slept for most of the night, I just couldn't wait. Until a wave of nausea came over me, although this was different, unlike the nausea that hits me when Strigoi is close. I went outside to have a look around, I was right Strigoi were close, but strangely the nausea was completely different to Strigoi ones. But I didn't let that bother me, I took out the stake that was in my pocket and awaited the Strigoi to move in. One came up behind me and attempted choking me, with one throw; he was on the ground with his heart ready to be staked, easier than done. Though to my knowledge, that was just a diversion. Other Strigoi had closed in on the motel, ready to attack. Sydney walked out of the hotel, just in time before Strigoi, moved into the motel, she wasn't seen. There was a lot of Strigoi; it was like Déjà Vu, of the evening of the Strigoi attack on St. Vladimir's. I headache came rushing over me, and as I opened my eyes, spirits or ghosts were present, they were playing with the Strigoi, although Strigoi found then annoying a brushed them away. I blacked out.

I awoke to noises; I was in the car lying at the back. An old man was staring at me, he was Moroi, and he looked familiar somehow. I blacked out again, but awoke moments later, in a house, most likely in Baia.

"Are you ok, dear?" said a lady who seemed in her sixties, definitely dhampir.

"Yeah, a bit woozy" I replied, "Can I go out for a walk…?"

"Sure, I'll get Viktoria to take you, but take it slow, you've been out for while" she answered.

I sat up, with a rush of dizziness that seemed to never end. I slowly stood up, and a hand grabbed my arm, firm…just like Dimitri's, I turn to look at the girl that had just caught me.

"It seems that everyone comes popping up these days" she mentioned, she had a weaker Russian accent than the lady that was there as I had that rough awakening. I was confused, but I let the dizziness take that away.

"I don't understand, where am I and who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Viktoria Belikov." She replied.

"Belikov?" I exclaimed, "You mean you're Dimitri Belikov's family?"

"Yes…you know of Dimitri?" she asked

"Um…let's just go for a walk I need the fresh air." I muttered. Trying to hide the fact that I know Dimitri, as they seemed like a nice family and I wouldn't interrupt their family times, I changed the topic. But as I walked out of the room, another wave of dizziness gushed over me; I fell to the floor until the firm hand that was definitely Dimitri's hand caught me. I looked up, just in time to look at his face.

**Please Review….I just need to know how well I'm doing…! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2  Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead. **

**A/N This is Chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Dimitri….I knew you weren't Strigoi", I muttered and blacked out.

_I was in St. Vladimir's rooftop and Adrian stood in front of me. _

"_What do you want?" I asked_

"_How are you, Little Dhampir?" he questioned. "Lissa is really worried"_

"_I'm good so far, Lissa….I'm sorry I can't…..I must wake up, tell Lissa I miss her and I just might come back to America soon"….and just like that I woke up_

"Dimitri….Dimitri…." I woke up suddenly. Sitting up straight away. There he was standing in front of me. "Dimitri…"

"You should not have come…" He said in the softest voice.

"I needed to know…" I stood up, this time the dizziness was gone. "…If you were Strigoi or not…..Why?...Did you have to leave St. Vladimir, couldn't you have stayed…"

"Roza…I needed space… after the attack…and the rescue….I WAS BIT… I couldn't…I just cannot become Strigoi…" I began tearing up, I felt so sorry for him, his life was like a living hell right now and being there was probably getting worse. Although I didn't let that stop me from walking closer to him. I put my hand out at his neck, wanting to examine the deadly bite mark on his neck. But he took a step back, I put my hand down straight away and backed up a step too.

"I'm Sorry….I should not have done that…" I muttered

"Yeah…You shouldn't have" he said. He walked out the door

"Dimitri….I'm sorry…" I whimpered.

"Oh Roza…." He uttered, with his face still facing out the doorway. He turns around and kisses me, so passionately. He let go, "I'm Sorry I made you worry and make you come out all this way just to find me."

"Dimitri… I…I ….love you…I….just really wanted to know….your disappearance left me heartbroken…. You are my life…." I cried, I look up and kiss him, so passionately, you can consider it a kiss that occurs before sex. He kisses back until a gush of nausea goes over me, I pull back, about to puke. Dimitri took me to the bathroom, it was nice in there, and I felt bad for vomiting into their nice clean toilet.

"There aren't Strigoi here are there?" I asked

"No, I'm pretty sure, there are no Strigoi is Baia." He answered.

"Ok then, I have no idea why that has happened…"

"Hmm…Maybe some side effects from the herbs that Olena gave you for the dizziness…" he thought. I just nodded. But I thought otherwise, something was definitely up. I remembered that day when Strigoi approached the motel and the nausea felt different.

"Oh My God…I need sometime alone…is that ok? It's just I need a little time to think" I suggested.

"Of Course, Roza…" He said in the sexiest tone. Exaggerating the nickname he has for me. I walked out in to the room and opened the drawer, which I knew was the drawer that held my stuff. I grabbed my wallet and walked out of the house.

I walked out into the small town, it was late but I just needed to get to a chemist. I walked around Baia a bit until I bumped into the old man who was walking around Baia with Sydney.

"Sydney!" I shouted.

"Rose…Hi, Oh! This is Abe Mazur, he is the guy that helped me get you to Baia, when you passed out." As she introduced me, I watched him examine my body, as if he was like some kind of paedophile, ready to pounce on any girl he saw.

"Um, can I talk to you for a sec," I called to Sydney. We moved over to the side near the wall of a small house. "I just wanna ask if you know if you have any like…pregnancy tests?"

"What? Oh…wait ok…let's see." She went though her bag and pulled out a box. "I have no idea why I have this, I think my fellow alchemist asked me to buy it for her..oops forgot to give it to her, Oh well you can have it."

"Thanks, Sydney…" I laughed. I felt awkward asking her that question. But I was really worried that I could be pregnant, even though it was so unlikely that I could be pregnant with Dimitri's baby, because we're both Dhampir.

I went back to the house, into the bathroom and tested myself. Dimitri just walked into my room as I was waiting for the results. He walked around the room for a while until I came out. Once I saw him, I quickly hid the pregnancy test. He walked up to me worried.

"Rose, I've been thinking and I'm just thinking could you be really sick like maybe like gastroenteritis?" I laughed at his remark. I was laughing so hard that I fell to the floor laughing. He started looking at me as if his remark was serious. I stood up and straightened my face.

"No. Dimitri, I don't think it is anything like that, but I was thinking, do you wanna come back to America with me?" I suggested.

"Rose, I can't go back…No…I really can't go back with you." He sounded disappointed, as if he wanted to come back with me but was living under his fear for the cave back at St. Vladimir's.

"I see," now I sounded disappointed. With those two words he left the room, I felt sad that he left but at the same time relieved because then I can check on the pregnancy test results. I went into the bathroom, where the pregnancy test lay.

I picked it up, and looked at the results.

**A/N Haha! I left it like that Cliff hanger….Is she pregnant or not? Review…^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 OMG

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead. **

**A/N Hehe…Chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3**

The pregnancy test showed two bars that meant I was pregnant.

"Oly Crap!" I screamed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri had heard my screaming an walked into the room. I quickly got outside and threw the pregnancy test out the window.

"Nothing… everything is ok…I need some rest, I'm gonna sleep." I said quietly.

"Yeah, sure." He answered

I got into the bed, and Dimitri came over and sat down next to me. He began leaning back, trying to avoid hitting me, but as he leaned back he swung his arm around my head and we slept together.

"_Adrian…" I said._

"_Little Dhampir, how are you…?" He asked_

"_I'm great, better than before but yeah." I answered._

"_Your aura…it shows another presence…are you pregnant?" I was shocked that my aura showed that. _

"_Um…well you see…Yes, I am." I answered_

"_Rose…you sadden me, are you sure you are ready for you know?" He questioned._

"_I Don't Know, I only just found out today." I replied_

"_Well, I'm gonna have to tell Lissa this." When he mentioned this I remembered Lissa. As I was about to ask about Lissa, Adrian had stepped further back. I woke up._

Strangely, when I awoke Dimitri had left. So, I stood up and stretched. When I walked out of the room, Abe Mazur was there talking with Olena, I decided to walk around them but Abe stopped me in my tracks.

"I have talked with Olena, you are going back to America within the fortnight." Abe had planned my departure without telling me! I didn't even know him! He barely knew me. That was not his right, he's not my father, how can he tell me what to do, especially with my life!

"What? Hey, that ain't fair." I cried. "How can you tell what I can and cannot do!"

"Rose, stop talking!" Dimitri had entered the room and heard me shouting, I turned around and stared at him for a while, his eyes where guardian style, all serious and definitely would not call me Roza.

"What? What is up with people today! They are all so bossy! Is it I'm gonna be Bossy day today huh?" I shouted. With that I walked out the door, bumping into Sydney.

"Ok, someone is not in a bad mood today…" Sydney had read the facial expressions on my face. "Yep, that is the pregnancy hormones kicking in."

"What? Oh, right, I guess asking for the pregnancy test gave you that idea…" I whispered.

"Yeah, sort of, but I found the pregnancy test, as it came flying out of the window or the bathroom at the side of the house, I had a bruise from it, as it hit me in the head!" she cried.

"That's funny! And I'm Sorry. Yes, I'm Pregnant and I'm leaving in a fortnight."

"Oh…Really? Zmey organised it didn't he?" She asked.

"Zmey?" I questioned.

"Oh! Right, Zmey is Abe Mazur." She answered. "Zmey is the snake in the Garden of Eden, who tempted Adam."

"I see, anyway, I don't feel like going back to the Belikov house, let's go somewhere else." I insisted.

"I'm sorry, I can't I'm leaving Baia, I have to get to Moscow within two days, that is one heavy limit."

"Oh ok then, I guess I'll have to get back to the Belikov House."

"Yeah ok. See you again soon, I'll meet you in Moscow for your flight."

I walked around a little more. Until a young boy ran up to, I remember him. What's his name, Paul. He was Karolina's son, so cute.

"My Great Grandmother, Yeva, wants to speak to you." Paul stated

"Um…ok…" I replied.

I walked into the Belikov house, Yeva was waiting for me. She had this expression, which made her as creepy.

"My grandma, wants you to meet someone," Dimitri walks into the room, he stares at me, I stare back, I could see the gorgeous look that he has on. He mumbles something Russian to Yeva, and takes a step forward. He comes further forward and puts a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov," His eyes seemed to portray a message…_Play along_…

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, you can call me Rose."

"Rose, we have to go, grandma says to leave you to it." Paul mentioned. I turned to look at him

"Yeah, ok sure." I turned to Dimitri, "I'm going back to America, I have no choice, Abe seems pretty sure he wants me to go, he even book a flight back to America."

"I know, and I know what you're thinking, you want me to go with…I can tell, but I just can't at least not yet."

"I understand…I always did, but I really want you to come back to America with me, and I also know that no matter what I do you would never come back with me."

"Uh Huh."

"I'm gonna go now, I need to talk to Abe to see if I can leave tomorrow, I know that is soon but I must see Lissa. It's not the same if I look into her mind."

"Oh…ok then."

**A/N I can't be bothered to write two weeks' worth of waiting time for the flight. I'm gonna go straight to the action. Watch out for the next chapter….^_^ REVIEW!~~ You want next chapter? It's one of the best chapters that i have written so far! I must reach at least 5 reviews! is that not fair?**


	4. Chapter 4 Is she Dead or Alive?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead. **

**A/N – This is where the action starts YEAH! I know I said that I wouldn't update until I got 5 or more reviews but I just couldn't help it! Anyway Chapter 4…**

**Chapter 4**

RPOV

Today was the day; I leave Baia and go back to America, even though I had no idea where to go after I get to America, I mean I quit school.

I'll write a letter to Dimitri, to say goodbye, and tell him about the side effects of being Shadow Kissed.

DPOV

I woke up to the door, of my room, closing. A piece of paper was laid on the table,

_Dimitri_

_When you read this letter, it may be a minute or an hour after I have left this on the table. But there are some things that I couldn't say to you in person. After that night in the cabin, nothing felt the same, the nausea that comes when Strigoi were in the vicinity, changed after a while I felt the need to test myself. Dimitri…I'm Pregnant…it's yours not Adrian's because I haven't done it with him. That night you came in and slept with me, I was going to tell you but I just couldn't I didn't feel right. Zmey is going to take me to Moscow. I love you, don't come after me, I can't handle it._

_Anyway, I completely understand why you won't come back with me. _

_Love, _

_Roza_

I hoped Rose was lying but something told me it wasn't, she was pregnant with my child? Out of all odds, we had created a full Dhampir baby. But her Shadow Kissed life may have altered her DNA structure. I went back to the bed to completely think this over. She... can't do this alone, and I'm the father, I have a right.

After an hour, of thinking, I jumped out of bed and ran out of the house. What was I afraid of, I'm a trained assassin, I kill Strigoi, not be scared of them. I had my stake in my hand. I jumped into the car that I hired to get to Baia and drove out to Novosibirsk. I called the travel agent and got a ticket to the America. I also called Stan, who agreed to get the private jet to meet me at Missoula's airport.

I turned on the radio, just to watch out for traffic to avoid them at all costs, when the news announced that a plane headed for Missoula Airport had just crash landed in the forests of Eastern Russia. I hit the brakes, I don't know why but I just did. Did the plane that held Rose and my child just crash? I went into panic mode, which is not my way of life. But Rose…of all planes hers had to go down. The one that I love, maybe this is what the fortune teller was saying; I will lose the one thing that is most important in my life. Maybe two, but still.

As I got to Novosibirsk airport, a man there was standing there, as if looking straight at me. It was strange; another girl had just surrounded me. But as I looked closer…Strigoi. I wondered how they knew I was here. I turned around, just in time to look at a young girl probably seventeen or eighteen, Strigoi, maybe just turned, but as I had a close look…Rose.

I stepped back,

"I knew you'd come for me…" She said in a quiet tone.

"Rose…what happened to you…" I asked

"Well you see the plane was brought down by that Strigoi man over there, he'd wanted to get me, you know, I am to become one of the strongest guardians in the whole guardian world, yada yada yada…so here I am, with a few Strigoi touches…"

RPOV

I had ran away from Lissa and my friends at St. Vladimir's, I was heading home to them…hopefully they'll accept me again. I did have a fight with Lissa before I left…but through the bond you could see that she was happy even without me. But think about that left me sidetracked until the plane started falling, people were screaming, I was screaming, a man walks up to me as if nothing was happening, and grabs me by the hand…Strigoi…my stake was in the luggage compartment up on the top. Well, I never thought that Strigoi would attack on a plane.

He bit straight into me; I screamed I could see all the people looking at me before I blacked out.

As I woke up, I could smell so strongly it stank, it was dark and my night vision was stronger than ever. I knew from the moment I woke up, I had been turned; it was like my worst nightmare come true. It was like my soul was fading more and more. I stood up, instantly scared because my soul hadn't fully left my body. Somehow, it felt good, to feel so pumped and strong.

I remembered Dimitri…my love for him, it was there still in my heart, but I didn't feel right. Lissa…just thinking about her makes my mouth water…Yep there is the Strigoi feeling coming in. My baby…I never thought of that, was I still pregnant, if I was is it Dhampir or Strigoi? I looked into my mind just before my full soul shatters into thin air, I went into Lissa's mind, she was crying, probably thought I was dead, Christian was next to her and so was another girl, Christian had mentioned her name once, Avery.

After a few hours, I thought my soul would completely disappear and I'll become a mindless eating machine but I didn't, I could feel my soul clinging to the last pieces that are still attached. The Strigoi that changed me was there waiting for me to make a move, but I didn't, he just continued staring at me, while I was thinking this over.

He decided to lure Dimitri out and turn him too, so I made the plan that we meet him at Novosibirsk airport, but he was to be turned by me, under his will.

When we got to the airport, he was there getting out of his car, our plan was in place, I knew that my soul was about to disappear, so I held onto the small fragments I had left.

Dimitri stopped. He turned around, he stared at me for a moment

"I knew you'd come for me…" I said in a quiet tone.

"Rose…what happened to you…" He asked

"Well you see the plane was brought down by that Strigoi man over there, he'd wanted to get me, you know, I am to become one of the strongest guardians in the whole guardian world, yada yada yada…so here I am, with a few Strigoi touches…"

With that, we kidnapped him and took him to a house that was owned by humans that assisted us, so they can be turned one day.

**A/N MWAHAHA! I MADE ROSE STRIGOI BEAT THAT! Ok fine I guess you can but still, I'm might consider…changing her back but that is just not fun! Woo! I'm awesome! Haha...Ok…No more update for awhile might update it I get more reviews.**

**~LilWinx**


	5. Chapter 5  Will she turn back?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**A/N – Sorry, this was chapter was not updated earlier, was busy with 3 assignments due in such a short time. I have a feeling this story is going to get way out of hand and long…I could write a book! Chapter 5 ~ My life is reading VA…so sad I let my friend borrow Blood Promise, can't run with it now…I kinda regret making Rose Strigoi…will change her back someday…maybe in this story but maybe not…**

**Chapter 5**

"Rose…" Dimitri whispered

"Shut Up…I'm not Strigoi yet, my soul hasn't fully left, I swear on the soul I'm currently clinging onto, I'm not Strigoi yet." I whispered back

"But I don't understand...?" He asked.

"Because I am Shadow Kissed my soul has left my body before, my soul is like glued to me, it won't let go, I can still see into Lissa's mind. The only thing that is different is my senses and my need to kill." I explained.

"What? That is just complicated." Dimitri looked confused but I knew he'd understand.

"I know, if I let you go you must promise me to meet me at the borders of the wards of St. Vladimir's and bring me Lissa, you can attack me, if I harm her, you have my word."

"Why Lissa?"

"She'll know what to do."

"Sure, but on one condition, you don't change me."

"Apart from how delicious you look, from that hot sexy body of yours, No…"

"One thing that I really don't understand...Are you still pregnant?"

"I don't know, I asked myself the same question,"

There was one thing on my mind right now, getting back to normal, my soul was like Velcro, so strong. I was kind of glad that it was still there, though I couldn't let the other Strigoi know that or they'd kill me.

I had to get to Lissa, I believe only she can turn me back. I opened the door and had Dimitri hide and get out as fast as he can, I opened to front door and watched him run out. I walked out of the door until a Strigoi calls out to me.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm…errr going for a walk." I replied

"Ok…don't go for too long."

"Yeah"

I quickly walked forward and kept an eye out for Dimitri, just thinking out being Strigoi was ripping bits of my soul out, but every time a strand of my soul leaves another grabs a hold of it my body again. I feel grateful that my soul is like that, but I know if I don't get to Lissa in time, I could be a complete Strigoi.

With my super strength and speed I was fast enough to run across water, I kept going and after a few hours I had reached the coast of America, Wow…that was fast. Faster than a plane, huh…Strigoi speed.

I took a break and ran up towards Montana and entered the forest. I sat down to have a break when Lissa comes out of the clearing and sees me.

"Rose…when Dimitri got here I didn't believe him…is it true…you're Strigoi."

"Yes…Not Yet…You can consider me Strigoi when my soul has fully left."

"Come here…Let me heal you."

"Are you with Dimitri?"

"Yes…"

"Then Ok…" I take a few steps forward…and see Alberta, Dimitri and Christian. "Good, you got Alberta, then if I attack they can stake me."

"I don't think you'll attack me, because by the end of today, you'll be my Rose again."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Yes, I can." She comes up closer, but her presence makes my fangs come out of its sheaths. Alberta had the stake ready in her hand as well as Christian holding a fireball. She touches me gently and heals. My eyes opened so wide, that Dimitri could see the colour of my eyes change, from the bright red of Strigoi, to the dark brown of Dhampir. A bright light shines out of the clearing and could blind someones eyes in an instant.

"AHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Christian shouted.

"You shouldn't be making fun of something as serious as this, Christian…" Alberta replied.

'I'm sorry, but it's so bright it can be considered comedy."

There was a silence. I lay in the arms of Lissa. I notice Dimitri running to my side,

"If only I never left St. Vladimir's you'd never be in this position," Dimitri said as small drops of tears run down his cheeks. It was strange watch Dimitri cry, it looked sad.

"Dimitri, you'd never had known that I would follow you and turn Strigoi."

"You're eye one of it is still red…" Dimitri looked closely into my eye and watched it closely. Suddenly, he jumped up, looking shocked "The red…it's gone, as if you had absorbed it."

"It's her soul, it's absorbed the Strigoi power. From her aura she's still pregnant, but it could be Strigoi, even though it is a rarity." Lissa said.

"I can't hold on any longer…" I cried.

"What? What's happening?" Dimitri asked, he had a worried look on his face. I collapsed.

I awoke from the sound of Dimitri's argument with Lissa, and Alberta.

"We HAVE to take her back to the Academy, it's not like they know that she's Strigoi." Dimitri said.

"Was!" corrected Lissa.

"I'm not going back to the Academy…not yet until I know im not Strigoi." I said.

"You aren't Strigoi, Rose," Said Lissa, "I can see with my own eyes!"

I collapsed again, I felt so tired as if my soul was at war with the Strigoi, it was like a disease that my body is still fighting.

"_Little Dhampir…?" Adrian cried, but to me it was like a whisper._

"_Yes…?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, I've been trying to get into your dreams for ages, I guess tonight I can, how long have I been out?"_

"_Long…6 days…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, Dimitri keeps trying to wake you up but you won't budge, wake up!"_

_Like that I woke up._

My eyes were burning, the light of the roof was so bright, I could be blinded in an instant.

"She's awake!" Said Dr. Oldenski

**A/N – This story isn't getting anywhere…I beginning to give up…Hmm…**


	6. Chapter 6 Did she lose the baby?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**A/N –Because I didn't write so well in Chapter 5, I decided to update a bit sooner with this chapter, I jumped ahead a few days, Rose had fully healed, I'm sorry for the last chapter.**

Chapter 6

RPOV

"Oh yeah…I just went there, yeah uh huh!" I said

"Hey totally unfair, and slack much!" Lissa shouted. Dimitri walks into the room, where me, Lissa, Christian and Eddie are playing strip poker. Eddie was starting to pull his boxer shorts off. Apparently, he didn't want to take off his singlet, which was weird, most guys would go for the shirt but he chose the pants.

"What's going on?" Dimitri turns around, the way his face was, Ha, disgusted. "Eddie put some clothes on!"

We all burst out laughing; I could see Lissa tearing up from the huge amounts of laughter. Eddie pulls up his pants straight away.

"I…err…um sorry sir…?" Eddie mumbled.

"It's ok… now…"Dimitri said in his sexy guardian tone. He turns to look at me "Dr. Oldenski wants to see you."

"Ok…" I replied

It took a while to get to her office, I just couldn't be bothered to walk fast enough, I mean I'm only going to find out if the baby was Strigoi or not. I walk down the stairs of the Moroi dorms, when I slipped down the staircase, rolling down. Dimitri comes rushing back up the stairs as he was one whole staircase down.

"Shit…"I cried. I had this agonising pain, in my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked. He saw blood leaking down my legs, as I felt it running down my legs.

"Shit! Arrgg Gosh that hurts!"

I fainted right after those words, I awoke in the infirmary, Dr. Oldenski was sitting at the chair on the corner, asleep. She looked so peaceful so I couldn't be bothered to wake her. I got up slowly and snuck out the door, Dimitri was just outside.

"You're up!" Lissa had jumped up from the side.

"Does it look like I'm not?" I snapped. "Sorry…"

"Ok grumpy, I'm going to go to bed now, I let you guys to it." She left the hallway and head up the stairs.

"Roza…" It was like he dragged the tone on forever,

"Comrade…"

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not? It suits you."

"I'm Sorry…"

"Why? There is no need to be sorry, I lost the baby, that is my fault, I wasn't careful."

"What? What do you mean you lost the baby? Dr. Oldenski said the baby's fine!"

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense, I fell, there was blood."

"I got you to, Doc in time to save it." He still had a miserable face, even though this was supposed to be a happy moment.

"Then why the apology?"

"It's just after I came back or after the Strigoi attack everything seems to have gone wrong, I made so many bad decisions and it isn't me being affected by them, it is affecting you!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! This is none of you're fault, you chose to go back to Siberia to have space, I HAD to come along and ruin it, it is not you who should be apologising it is ME!" I yelled. A wave of nausea washed over me. Strigoi. "There are Strigoi in the school."

"Get to Lissa, here." He hands over the stake.

"Tell the other guardians _Buria._"

"Yeah…I remember."

I ran up to the Moroi dorms where Eddie and Christian were fighting Strigoi. Shit how'd they get up here. I saw the smashed window on the side. I ran up the Strigoi that was attacking Eddie and staked it.

"Where is Lissa?" I asked.

"Inside…" As he said Inside a loud smash was heard from inside the room.

I burst into the room and the blonde Strigoi was on top of Lissa biting onto her neck. As I saw the Strigoi on top of her a huge wave of senses came in. I was Strigoi, but I didn't feel the need to kill Moroi, I just wanted to kill the Strigoi. I ran up to the Strigoi and staked him, real hard, Strigoi strength. Lissa was out of it, that was when Adrian came rushing into the room. He came running up to Lissa and placed his hand onto her neck, where the Strigoi had bit her. I watched him, he concentrated real hard and healed her. She started coughing up blood, I noticed a dark colour, as if it was dead blood. She was coughing up Strigoi blood.

"Oh My Gosh, your eye…its red and the other is normal." Adrian asked

"Yeah I think I can change from Strigoi to Dhampir." I replied

"Yeah the red is gone now." Adrian looked at me curiously.

"Yes, I became Strigoi when I went away, I came back and Lissa turned me back because my soul is like a magnet it won't let go. Ok there we go."

"So now you're invincible, with Strigoi strength," Christian said.

"Haha! Wait there are more Strigoi, I can feel them." I asked "Eddie, stay here protect them, Christian come with me."

Me and Christian walked off into the courtyard of the school. There were 3 Strigoi on Alberta, she was struggling to get the first Strigoi off.

"Burn em" I said to Christian "One by one…"

I ran up to the Strigoi, and into Strigoi mode. The Strigoi dodged my stake attack and hit me right in the stomach. I felt so much pain, that I collapsed on the floor. I rolled around for a bit, as if playing dead, but he didn't know that I would kick his legs and fall to the floor to stake him. Dimitri came running and staked the nearest Strigoi. Christian used an amazing amount of power to kill off the third Strigoi. But I was on the floor.

"Leave it, let it go." I told Dimitri, as he picked me up.

"No, I can't let anything happen to you or the baby!" He cried.

"No, let the baby go, nothing will happen to me."

I fell asleep in his arms but after 10 minutes I woke up to the sound of fire burning. Dimitri and Christian were fighting against 5 other Strigoi, how'd they get into the school I looked around saw humans staking the wards. I got up, my stomach didn't hurt anymore, my guess I lost it. I ran into the angry mob of Strigoi, and staked as many as I could, the anger rushed though me I let it be another strength apart from the Strigoi strength. Dimitri and Christian just stood there shocked, as if I just staked all of the Strigoi at once. I turned around, I had! I killed the 5 Strigoi at one time, the Strigoi speed had kicked in. Just when I heard screaming from the Moroi dorms…

**A/N – Yeah ok, so I think this chapter was better than the last, it got so boring till chapter 5, couldn't think of anything to write…Writer's Block…I had my friends help me with this chapter, will some…bits…anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7 U decide

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**A/N Late chapter but I've had not much reviews so I don't feel awesome about it. =(**

**Chapter 7**

I ran faster and faster into the Moroi dorms.

Lissa's dorm room was open, I had a massive panic attack. 3 Strigoi were in the room, 1 dead, seared. Most likely from Christian's fire strength.

Adrian had a stake in his hand...what the hell?..how'd he get his hands on that. I watched him infuse the stake with spirit, you could see it, the light that came out of the stake afterwards. Lissa was on the floor with a Strigoi onto top of her. I ran up to the Strigoi, but I tripped on the dead Strigoi on the floor, HOW CAN I MISS THAT? Even the Strigoi stopped and laughed at my fall. Christian took advantage of the distraction, and burned the Strigoi. I got up quickly and staked the Strigoi on top of Lissa, I pushed him away and checked for Lissa's pulse, I couldn't find it! Where was it? Why can't I find it?

I went out of Strigoi mode and checked again, this time on her wrist, I couldn't find it.

"LISSA! WAKE UP! Please don't leave me! Please don't die!" I yelled. Dimitri walked into the room and looked at me with Lissa. He walked up to Adrian and talked. Talk? HOW COULD THEY TALK AT A TIME LIKE THIS? Adrian came up to Lissa and healed her. "Why couldn't you have done that earlier?"

"She would be Shadow Kissed, with me, I had to let her heal herself from dying." Adrian said.

"Lissa…Wake up!" I watched her body fade from it's colour, "LISSA!" I cried, and turned to Adrian "I thought you healed her!"

"I couldn't, I hadn't have enough power to heal her fully…" He replied

"Lissa…"

"Rose…you aura's colour is fading…"

I reached into Lissa's mind one last time, all I saw was darkness, I went in deeper and saw a little bit of her soul left. Next to the soul was a small globe…I looked down at myself…I was full my whole body had entered her world…I grasped the small globe in my hands and looked at it…Spirit…that is what it looked like, I turned to look at what was left of Lissa's soul and placed spirit with the soul, and watched the bright light shine from the soul…the soul was healing…I waited for a long time, and heard voices

"Look at Lissa…her face colour is normal…" My guess was Christian's voice

"But Rose…she's not doing so well, her colour is fading now…" I can guarantee it was Dimitri.

"Don't worry, it think they will get back ok… I also wonder what Rose is doing in there…"

I looked at Lissa's soul, her face was beginning to come to shape,

"Is this what it is like in your mind, where spirit hides?" I asked, with a small tone, that even I couldn't hear it. The only thing she did was nod…she was crying…like that I began crying as well…

"Rose you have to come back out, your colour is changing and your aura is fading…!" Dimitri called.

I focused on going back out, and it felt like flying backwards and getting further and further away from Lissa's soul.

I went back into my body…I got up, Dimitri was next to me, watching me, it looked like he was crying…

"Lissa…?" I asked. She was still out of it, but her colour had come back…

"What happened in there?" Adrian asked.

"I put spirit back with her soul…" I replied

"What? How?"

"Her soul was all gone, but a small amount remained, Spirit, apparently takes on the form of a small glowing ball, that lives inside the soul, but the soul had left so Spirit stayed, lucky for Lissa a little bit of her soul was left so I could put Spirit back into her soul."

"I see…that makes me want to have a Shadow Kissed with me…" Adrian laughed.

"Yes…it is a good thing to have a Shadow Kissed…"Lissa mumbled…Lissa?

"OMG…you're awake!"

Dimitri got up and looked at her body and checked if everything was ok…

"Where's Eddie?" I asked

"He, err, went out with the other novices to protect the Moroi dorm from the outer door." Christian said

"Idiot, should have been up here with you guys…" I said, disappointed

"Let's take Lissa to Dr. Oldenski, just to check up on her."

We walked out of the Moroi dorms into the main school grounds, Strigoi were gone, because Alberta had put up new wards and killed the rest, inside. Eddie was standing there, panting and a Strigoi lay on the floor, decapitated, a dagger in Eddie's hand.

"Eddie…did you just kill that Strigoi with that?" I asked while I ran up to him.

"Yeah…I kinda get it feels like when you get a rush of adrenaline and kill a Strigoi with a blunt sword, but this ain't a blunt sword, it's a sharp dagger that I killed that Strigoi with…" He mumbled to me.

"Yeah, huh…that didn't make sense but I sort of get what you mean." I replied, "We have to get Lissa to Dr. Oldenski, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, who knew she could fight?"

"Fight?"

"Ok, yeah she should be in the cabin, the guardians and Moroi are having a meeting in there."

"Thanks"

We all walked to the cabin, a wave of memories came in, then first Strigoi attack and the day, I lost my virginity, to the one man I love. I looked at Dimitri and he was smiling, as if he remembered it as well.

I held my stomach and noticed that nothing had really changed, I had a small baby bump, but that was still there. Huh…

We went into the cabin and Alberta, Kirova, were all there. I brought Lissa to the bed and lay her down. Dr. Oldenski, took a few tests and said she was ok and just needed rest. My turn, she checked for my pulse and felt the second heartbeat, the baby's heartbeat.

**A/N She's still pregnant….but for how long? Will she be able to keep it till the end? You decide…I can't be bothered to decide. If you say keep…then give me a name and majority wins…REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Kill Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**A/N – Haha! Sorry Late Post…But I had to write a Short Story for skool so busy think on how to do that…anyway Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

Immediately Dimitri leaves the room, words out that all Strigoi had left the academy grounds, so he leaves to check the death rate. I get up and dizziness takes over, I listen to the count of deaths through the radio, it had reached the twenties, 11 Dhampirs and 9 Moroi. Strigoi count reached the 30's, it was shocking at how many Strigoi managed to get into the school. I mean what was with this school and getting attacked by Strigoi this has been like twice already…I haven't noticed another school getting attacked by Strigoi more than once.

"One More Moroi" a crackled voice said over the radio. To everybody it was like a stab in the heart, the death of a Moroi proves that as Guardians and Novices we still cannot protect the Moroi. Word came in that most Dhampirs were novices, which isn't a great thing, we just lost potential Guardians that could protect Moroi in a better way that older Guardians.

Dimitri enters the room, and stares at me, I catch his glance and he quickly looks away… It seems like he knows but he doesn't want to admit, he's not ready. I laughed at the thought, Dimitri not ready?

You have got to be kidding right? He stares at me again. I look at him

"Hmm…random laugh…something's wrong…" I hear him mumble. I guess he doesn't know, I wonder how he didn't I mean he was in the room at the time anyway. But referring back to the time, I found I was still with child, Dr. Oldenski just stared at me bluntly, yet shocked that the baby survived all that action. She didn't say anything.

I was still lying in the bed, I got up and walked to him. He stared again as I was a metre from where he stood. He grasps me by the arm and pulls me out of the cabin.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask.

"Ready for what…I already know…" He replies

"So you know huh…"

"Yeah I do…and get rid of it…I don't want it…if you want it..fine by me but I don't want to have anything to do with it." I go shocked...this is the Dimitri I love, is it not? The Dimitri I love would tell me to keep it and we'd raise to be a Hathaway and Belikov super baby…that was my plan. Yet, here he was denying the one thing I know that he would desire for.

"Say that again, dude?" I ask with a laughing tone, I was a little convince that he was joking. But I was utterly convinced he wasn't.

"Rose, I'm not joking, it is not you , its me…" there he goes, giving me the 'I'm not you its me' break up thing, could he really be that low?

"Ha! Where'd you get that from the internet?" I laugh, even though I know that he didn't…maybe from those old westerns that he reads. Comrade!

"This is not funny…Rose…" Then it hits me, twice he'd said 'Rose' than 'Roza', Dimitri would call me Roza if we would talk on our relationship but he doesn't. "Rose, I'm Sorry, but it's over…" and like that he's gone.

"DIMITRI!" I call but he doesn't turn or react. He just walks on and gets into a Porsche car. Where'd he get that from? Guardians don't get that kind of car. I slowly walk back into the academy, white sheets are hauled from place to place. Some of Strigoi, Moroi and/or Dhampir, I stare into the distance, where Christian stands and cries. I run to him.

"What's wrong?" saying that made me forget all about Dimitri leaving, I was kind of shocked that I was doing so well with all of this, but it seems he's denied me enough for me to get used to it. "Please don't tell me it is Lissa…"

"No, its not…this is about me!"

"Now I don't get it? What's wrong with you?"

"I…I kissed another girl…"

"WHAT? When?" I screamed.

"After the Strigoi attack…I thought this girl was Lissa and I kissed her, I thought she was fine and healthy, so I was desperate to kiss her, without looking at her properly I kissed her." The first feeling I felt was devastation and anger at what he is doing to Lissa. But the only insult I came up with was

"Idiot!" I exclaim, and smack him on the shoulder.

I walked off into the distance and decided to enter Lissa's mind, I was in the Moroi dorms, crying. Like that I run straight for the Moroi Dorms and burst into her room. She had a blade held to her wrist and began cutting, blood splurged out of the cut wound she had made. The blood's smell entered my nose and my nose began twitching, in my mind, it was like heaven, at the scent of blood. Lissa doesn't look at me and continues to look at the bleeding cut.

"You should not be cutting yourself, especially when I'm part Strigoi and you have really nothing to worry about…what Christian did was bad… but he didn't mean it…oh and I forgot Dimitri just broke up with me…" I say in the most gentlest tone, but still a humorous manner.

"What? He broke up with you?" her eyes widen with shock and stares at me. "But he just told me, that he love you and no matter what happened he would be by your side forever."

"When did he tell you this?" I ask

"He told me when he came back to the Moroi dorms to check on the death toll." She replies

"Girl-who-just-cut-herself, Say what?" I question

"Yeah…he came to me, we talked for like 5 minutes and a radio came in and he left…"

"Huh…I guess there is no way to reverse this now. He told me to get rid of the baby you know."

"Eh…I told him that you were still pregnant…I just seemed like a good time to tell him..since it is all over." She answers but the thing was she told him and he walks up to me tells me to get rid of the baby and then breaks up with me…what's worse than that?

**A/N Haha! I should! Like I really can't handle it. With her being…you know…with a kid…NO ACTION! I WANT ACTION! WOOO!**

**~LilWinx**


	9. Chapter 9 Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this FanFic; it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**A/N – No Reviews really? I should end this…Maybe to a crossover with something else.**

**Chapter 9**

It took me a long time to decide but for Dimitri, I would do anything for him. I was at the Infirmary, Dr. Oldenski was ready to give me what I wanted, I trusted her with my life, and she supports my decision and so does Lissa. I couldn't believe I was actually doing it really, this was something I would keep…but for him anything.

I was half-naked, from the hip down and I was ready…for the Abortion. I can't turn back now, not until Dimitri comes running through the door yelling stop. But he doesn't, or…yet…Dimitri bashes through the window.

"Do IT!" he screams. "Don't let it ruin your life, If you love me DO IT!"

"Ok…Dr. Oldenski…listen to the man…" That's when she inserts the serum, it was peaceful, for a while and I awoke to Dimitri, sitting by my bed, asleep and Lissa standing there staring at me.

"Dimitri told me the truth…why he asked you to do it…" She speaks gently

"Uh Huh…" I nod.

"He wanted you to live normally without a child in the way..for you to be a guardian without the hassles."

"I know…that's why I decided to do it as well."

"But I don't think that is the case."

"What?"

"I went outside and saw the Porsche and guess who was inside…"

"I don't know?"

"Adrian, I think he's possessed…"

"That is a load of bullshit! Sorry but I just can't believe that…if he's crazy then he's crazy not possessed really…"

"I know…but its just he hasn't been himself lately, has he visited your dreams"

"No…"

"Well, does he do it often?

"Yeah kind of, maybe once a week" and that got me thinking, he hasn't done it in like two weeks but that doesn't make me suspect anything he could just be tired from the Spirit he's using. "You don't think Adrian wants Dimitri as his guardian and also to Shadow Kiss with him?"

"Adrian doesn't even know how to heal?" She exclaims

"Are you sure about that?" I yell. "I'm sorry, that was out of line"

"You guys are really loud you know that…" That was Dimitri waking up with his puffy eyes and his eye bags. "And you girls are right…he does want me to be his Shadow Kissed…he used compulsion on me, to tell you to do it…"

"And you didn't tell me about this because wait you were listening to the conversation…"

"Well can't really help it when you guys are that loud." He whispers.

"Thing is I thought you can overcome compulsion quickly…" Lissa said.

"Roza…Baby…I'm sorry." I watch as Dimitri begins to tear up. Just knowing he can be a real softie at times makes me want to see it more often.

"It's ok…I can't turn back time now can I?" I say in a hushed tone.

I got up and went over and sat on his leg…he wrapped his arms around my waist and cried in my chest…Adrian comes in, his eyes were red…He's Strigoi?

I jump up and finds the stake right on my bedside table. But Lissa takes it first, without knowing she infused it with Spirit and staked it into his heart, I felt the some of the spirit leave her body and enter the stake, but what difference does it make? Lissa made his death look so easy, he fell to the floor, dying in her arms. Adrian must've been awakened when he was taken by Strigoi and we didn't notice his absence, after Dimitri jumps the window. But how could he have been so careless? Had he gone mental when he used the compulsion? Very unlikely…but there couldn't have been such amounts of Spirit to use compulsion.

Then a light shines so bright anyone would go blind, but all I do is close my eyes and everything goes black. I stare at Adrian who looks up, deadly but alive. His eyes had changed back to normal, Lissa looking at him with her eyes wide open. Christian rushes into the room,

"Adrian's Strigoi…" Christian yells, without looking at Adrian in Lissa's arms. He soon identifies Adrian on the floor. "What's he doing in your arms he could kill you!" He grabs Adrian and pulls but Lissa just holds on tight,

"Leave him…he's fine now…he's Moroi again." Lissa whimpers, Christian looks at her in shock. Lissa bursts into tears and I fall to the floor beside Adrian, Dimitri stands up and walks over. More people come into the infirmary surrounding us. It was the start of the Revolution.

**A/N – The end for now…I could write a sequel to this…wit****h a**** war between Strigoi and Moroi…but you must Review to this so I know that you want one….so REVIEW****…oh and with lots more Romance~**** ^_^ Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense...i dont have Spirit Bound to refer to..but it would make more sense if you have read it. **

**To Dimkas Babe, because u reviewed anonymously, i couldn't like message you. This chapter meant that Dimitri was compelled to say what he did. Adrian was the reason behind it. Adrian becomes Strigoi by accident, Christian finds out that Adrian had become Strigoi and warns Lissa but Adrian had turned back due to the Spirit infused stake...there you go.**

**SEQUEL IS ONLINE! IT IS CALLED THE REVOLUTION YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE!~**

**~LilWinx**


	10. Authors Note resubmited

**A/N – Hey Guys…Yes…This is not a Chapter…it's just me, as the Author, to my readers…it seems that people that have put this story on alert and received it…multiple times for the same chapter…that is my fault…had to make changes to the Chapter…so therefore had to remove it…also…to make people read it more as it comes up at the top of the list…hehe…I'm sneaky But it is good strategy...! You could call me jealous for people who have like 200 reviews for their story when they have the same amount of chapters and words as me…Sorry for the inconvenience! Thanx for reading my Stories as you know the Sequel is online and will be updated ASAP, although due to studies there may be dramatic delays to the update…anyway **

**HAPPY READING!~**

**It seems that people who have read this story has not had a peek at the sequel to this story...=) It will be way longer than this story..just that after passing chapter 9 i felt it would be better to end it and start the sequel as the plot has been altered in some way..like the oddities of Adrian...and whatever...anyway i hope you would read the sequel to this story **

**Thank You!~**

To the writer who claims she's 12 and has a story which APPARENTLY has 120 Reviews

i dont give a shit about how many reviews u have, SOME people happen to like my stories, I totally accept u hating it, but u have NO RIGHT TO SAY I SHOULD STOP WRITING! IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN I CONTINUE! mY friends actually read it And like it, so u DO NOT DIS MY WRITING!

~LilWinx


End file.
